SoS Bishonen en detresse 02
by Nahel
Summary: Suite des aventures de Valentinle premiers épisode est conseillé pour une meilleure compréhentionCette fois le voilà engagé pour aider le FBI..
1. Drole de Dame

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse !

Auteur : Mano ou Nahel 

Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire…. ^^

Base : L'idée primitive est originale, mais elle a nécessité la participation de volontaires désignés d'office dans de nombreuses séries, ou les perso originaux vont ou sont déjà intervenus dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Voici un début de liste non exhaustive pour vous faire une petite idée : POKEMON, HAMTARO, DNA2, STARGATE, COTE OUEST, LE CAMELEON, PLAYER, ……

Disclamers : 

Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable propriétaire 

Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je peux imaginer…. ^_^

Précisions :                   Cette fic est la deuxième histoire ou intervienne les personnages originaux que j'ai crée. Même si les deux histoire sont indépendante en elle-même, je conseille de lire le premier épisode pour une meilleure compréhension de l'agence ou travaille ce cher Valentin^^

                                      Cette histoire est découpée en 5 chapitres, et pour cette fois les héros originaux vont se rendre dans le monde de PLAYER, LES MAITRE DU JEU  (je me répète…Mais les persos de cette série ne m'appartienne pas  donc je les rends, même si cela me brise le cœur…..= (  )

Bonne lecture !

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 1 : Drôle de Dame

Comme convenu la veille, Valentin se présenta à 9 heure pétante à l'agence. Il s'inspecta à nouveau devant la vitrine du magasin du rez-de-chaussée. Le jeune brun tenait encore une fois à s'assurer que sa tenue ne le trahirait pas en cas de changement inopiné. Il avait troqué son costume contre une tenue plus passe-partout et ce même s'il se changeait en fille : il portait un jean, un t-shirt nettement plus classique que celui que lui avait apporté sa mère la veille.

En entendant des bruits de voix dans le bureau de sa patronne, il s'avança dans le couloir d'un pas plus serein que la première fois et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez »Dit Carole qui était assise à son bureau alors que BK était, comme hier, vautrée dans le canap « Ah ! Valentin, j'aime les gens ponctuels. Nous n'avons pas de client prévu pour le moment donc Rébecca va vous aider à installer votre bureau. »

« Salut Choupinet comment vas-tu et ta mère ?? Et le machin ? »

« Bonjour…Ma mère est aux anges et mon petit frère aussi. Au fait tant que j'y pense, il vous remercie et moi aussi, vu qu'hier j'ai du me farcir l'intégrale de ses cassettes Pokemon pour que ma mère apprenne tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur ce type de bestiole »Répondit le garçon avec le ton le plus ironique qu'il avait dans son répertoire « Vous voulez me donner un bureau ?! »

« Oui, comme cela tu pourras y ranger tes affaires et refouler les curieux » Expliqua BK en se levant « Nous allons t'installer dans la salle d'attente, comme cela… »

« Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les secrétaires ! »

« Nous sommes d'accord là-dessus mais il y a des fois des importuns qui viennent ici se méprenant sur notre agence, imaginant que nous pourrons les satisfaire alors que nous ne sommes pas concernés par leur demande » reprit Carole « Votre présence les refroidira un peu. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y a pas de place ailleurs. »

« Carlie à raison ! Allez viens ! Il faut qu'on aille en réserve et il faut que je te présente Chloé. C'est la fille qui tient le magasin juste en dessous. Elle travaille aussi pour Carlie mais dans un autre domaine, même si cela nous est bien utile. »

« Quelle type de magasin est-ce ? » Demanda Valentin commençant à craindre le pire. « Et c'est quoi ces personnes dont vous ne pouvez pas satisfaire les demandes ? Encore un de vos coup tordu où il risque de m'arriver quelque chose de…. »

« Zen, Choupinet ! Calme-toi, respire » Lui conseilla BK en lui montrant comment faire « Le plus souvent c'est parce qu'on pense que nous sommes une agence matrimoniale ou un truc dans le genre, tu vois ? »

« Je crains le pire. Cela arrive souvent ? »

« Non, pas tant que ça. Quand au magasin, c'est une sorte de librairie spécialisée »

Rébecca lui expliquait tout cela en lui faisant redescendre les escaliers et entrer dans le magasin par une porte de service. Il y avait énormément de choses dans le magasin à tel point qu'il paraissait encombré. En dehors des livres, il y avait un amas d'objets différents en tout genre, mais Valentin ne fut pas long à imaginer qu'ils avaient tous un lien avec soit l'animation soit les séries TV et même d'autre domaines qu'ils n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver dans un tel endroit. En y regardant de plus prêt, cet endroit ressemblait à une caverne aux merveilles pour des fans de ces milieux.

Au milieu du bazar organisé ou non que semblait être le magasin, se tenait une jeune femme, à la longue chevelure brune, de taille moyenne, habillée d'une robe ample et noire retenue à la taille par une ceinture métallique. 

Elle ne les avaient semble-t-il pas entendu arriver. Pourtant quand sans le moindre bruit BK tenta de prendre une figurine représentant un genre de prêtre traînant une grosse croix, la femme sans se retourner les invectiva.

« Pas Touche BK ! A moins que tu n'es décidé d'acheter ? »

« Salut Chloé…Je me demande comment tu fais pour avoir l'œil sur tout ce qui se passe ici. Je suis venue pour chercher du matériel en réserve et pour te présenter un nouveau. »

Valentin allait se présenter quand regardant de plus prêt la jeune femme, il eut l'impression de voir ses oreilles bouger au moment où Rébecca prononçait le mot : nouveau.

Chloé se tourna vers lui  doucement. Il eut l'impression d'être disséqué par l'intensité du regard noir qui le détaillait.

« Ah, le jeune qui se mirait dans la vitrine !! J'espère que vous ne lui en ferez pas trop voir de toutes les couleurs. Il serait dommage de casser votre jouet trop rapidement les filles ! »Dit-elle d'une voix lugubre. « Quand à toi, méfie toi, Carlie n'est pas aussi innocente et… »

« Chloé, tu va lui faire peur, si tu continue… » Tenta de l'interrompre BK.

« Il sait où il met les pieds au moins ? »

« Un peu » répondit Valentin se demandant si finalement il avait bien fait de revenir.

« Il est déjà partit en mission et il en est revenue entier »Dit sa partenaire.

« Vraiment et il est revenu vous voir ? Alors c'est fantastique ! Ou êtes vous partie ? Pour aider qui ???? Que vous est-il arriv ? »

« Chloé, on a pas vraiment le temps l ! Mais promis si on a finit d'aménager son bureau et qu'il nous reste du temps on viendra te voir »Temporisa BK en voyant le changement radical de personnalité de sa collègue.

Valentin se demandait s'il allait enfin rencontrer des gens normaux dans l'entourage de ses patronnes, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour abandonner cet espoir. Il suivit Rébecca vers l'arrière boutique avec Chloé sur leur talon qui maintenant était tout sourire et conciliante au possible. 

« Que cherchez vous exactement ? » leur demandât elle ?

« Un bureau, une chaise, une lampe »Enuméra BK. « Enfin tout ce qui peut se trouver dans un bureau, quoi. »

« Un ordinateur ? »

« Non, de ce côté là il est servi. Tout ce que tu pourras juger utile ! » Continua Rébecca d'un ton pressé.

« Ok »

Chloé ouvrit la porte de la pièce arrière du magasin et s'avança vers une armoire qu'elle ouvrit avec le trousseau qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Valentin se demandait où là-dedans elle allait pouvoir trouver tout ça dans ce bazar, mais il ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre de peur d'attraper une migraine.

Ce fût alors qu'elle se mit à sortir des petites boites en bois et à les leur tendres en ne cessant de les asséner de conseils. 

« Hum, voilà pour le bureau, cela devrait faire l'affaire. Là, la lampe…Hum, voilà pour le fauteuil, surtout avant de les ouvrir vous attendez d'être là où vous voulez qu'ils soient ! N'utilisez jamais de produit industriel pour les nettoyer uniquement de la cire naturelle ! Ne les maltraitez pas où ils vous le rendront. Et surtout ne dites jamais le mot _tronçonneuse_ une fois les boites ouvertes ! Si  la lampe se met à chanter changez lui son abat-jour. »

Devant ces recommandations qui n'en finissaient plus et qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, Valentin s'apprêtait à faire une remarque, mais un regard noir de BK lui fit refermer la bouche comme une carpe.

« Heu voilà je pense que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut sinon revenez me voir…N'oubliez pas, que de la cire naturelle et ne pas dire _tronçonneuse_ une fois les boites ouvertes ! »

« T'inquiète, je lui redirais aussi souvent qu'il faudra. » La rassura Rébecca avec un large sourire poussant Valentin et les boites vers la porte de sortie avec un empressement qui n'échappa au garçon. « Nous reviendrons si nous avons le temps ! Bonne journée Chlo ! »

« Au revoir » fit Valentin quasi éjecté du magasin par sa partenaire qui soupira de soulagement en refermant la porte de service.

« Ouf ! Je trouve que nous nous en sommes bien sortis. » Dit BK en commençant à monter les escaliers.

« Dites, je croyais toucher le fond de la bizarreries avec vous deux mais je crois qu'elle vous rafle la palme haut la main…. »

« Tout a fait Choupinet. C'est que Chloé, est une _exilée_ volontaire. C'est une longue histoire et je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes encore bien comment tout cela a pu commencer alors pour en savoir plus ben….T' attendra un peu ! »

« Je crois que cela doit vraiment être plus que bizarre si vous hésitez à m'en parler. Surtout venant de votre part, vous qui annoncez que régler les problèmes de cœur des héros est une routine comme une autre ?! »

« Ouvre donc la porte ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle mettant fin à la discussion.

Ils avaient à peine franchis le seuil que Carole les appelait car elle venait de recevoir un mail d'un client. Ils posèrent les boites et se rendirent dans son bureau.

« Le Client est Alphonse de Player [O1] Sa demande n'est pas très explicite, mais bon vous en saurez plus sur place. J'ai demandé les autorisations au FBI de cet univers de vous couvrir, les voilà. Il n'a qu'une seule condition, c'est que les envoyés soient deux tops models. »

« Qu'est ce que vous manigancez encore ?» se méfiait Valentin. « Vous voulez que je m'y rende en fille ??? Hors de question ! ».

« T'a pas le choix Choupinet ! » Fit BK en lui sautant au cou déclenchant le changement fatidique. « Allez, dépêche toi ! » 

« Une dernière chose. » fit Carlie. « Accroche la mallette à ton poignet avec cela. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses voler l'ordinateur de Dna2 et ne laisse pas Charlie y toucher ! »

« La pilule ! Je ne bouge pas tant que vous ne m'avez pas donné ma pilule ! »

« T'apprend vite ! »Lui dit BK en souriant.

Carole ouvrit un tiroir et lui tendit une boite où il y avait les fameuse pilules qui protégeait des effets néfastes des séries. Il en prit une et l'avala rassuré. Enfin comme elle lui avait demandé il attacha la mallette a son poignet avec les menottes qu'elle lui avait donné. Puis ils se rendirent à la porte pour gagner l'univers de Player, Les Maîtres du jeu.

**************

Votre avis m'intéresse…..Merci…Mano

* * *

[O1]Tout le monde connaît ?...non .oui ? Des explications ? 3 repris de justice super arnaqueur qui se payent une conduite au FBI, Résumé succinct…


	2. Entrez dans la danse

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse !  
  
Auteur : Mano, letra.mano@wanadoo.fr  
  
Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire.... ^^  
  
Base : L'idée primitive est originale, mais elle a nécessité la participation de volontaires désignés d'office dans de nombreuses séries, ou les perso originaux vont ou sont déjà intervenus dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Voici un début de liste non exhaustive pour vous faire une petite idée : POKEMON, HAMTARO, DNA2, STARGATE, COTE OUEST, LE CAMELEON, PLAYER, ......  
  
Disclamers :  
Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries  
animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais  
seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable  
propriétaire  
Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en  
traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur  
faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je  
peux imaginer.... ^_^  
  
Précisions :  
Cette histoire est découpée en 5 chapitres, et pour cette fois les héros originaux vont se rendre dans le monde de PLAYER, LES MAITRE DU JEU (je me répète...Mais les persos de cette série ne m'appartienne pas donc je les rends, même si cela me brise le cœur.....= ( )  
  
Bonne lecture ! ***************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 2 : Entrez dans la danse...  
  
En arrivant dans le monde de Player, Valentin ne fut pas vraiment dépaysé. Tout lui semblait normal même s'il s'étonnait de comprendre aussi bien l'anglais. Il allait parler de ce petit problème à BK quand il se dit que cela devait être un des effets du au voyage et que de retour dans la réalité, il retrouverait sûrement son niveau médiocre... Visiblement il ne s'agissait pas d'une série d'animation. Les gens et les décors qu'il traversait en suivant Rébecca lui paraissait être les mêmes que ceux de son quotidien.  
  
« Allez viens ! On nous attend dans un parc un peu plus loin »lui dit BK.  
  
« C'est cool je parle anglais comme si c'était ma langue maternelle !! »  
  
« Normal...Hier tu ne t'ais aperçu de rien mais tu parlais japonais ! C'est lié au fait que nous sommes ici comme si l'auteur nous y avait placé de lui- même...Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que nous veut Alphonse. »  
  
« Pourquoi nous fallait-il des autorisations du FBI de cet univers ?? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous mêleriez des autorité à... »  
  
« Les trois héros principaux de cet univers sont des repris de justice travaillant avec le FBI, alors nous ne pouvons pas intervenir sans leur accord...Même si dans le fond notre intervention ne les concerne que de loin...Ah ! Voilà...C'est sur ce banc que nous avons rendez-vous... »  
  
« Comment le savez-vous ? » S'interrogea le brun en regardant tout autours de lui.  
  
« Le type qui est assis c'est Alphonse ... Et l'autre qui fait les cents pas c'est Charlie....Bizarre, je ne vois pas Ice....Allez, entrons en scène.... »  
  
Valentin examina de loin les deux hommes qu'elle lui avait indiqués : un châtain assez grand et genre play-boy accompagné d'un autre châtain plus petit et plus commun mais qui semblait monté sur ressort tellement il paraissait nerveux.  
  
Rébecca s'avança vers eux en souriant comme si elle les connaissait depuis longtemps, ce qui ne manqua pas de les gêner. Apparemment le play-boy s'en remis plus vite que son partenaire.  
  
« Salut les gars !! Comme vous l'avez demandé voici deux canons à votre service pour remplir avec vous la plus douce des missions ! » Lança BK d'une voix amicale  
  
« Salut mesdemoiselles » les salua Alphonse, le play-boy « Nous sommes ravis que des beautés comme vous aient accepté de venir se joindre à nous pour nous aider à accomplir notre mission et peut-être même plus si nous arrivons à nous entendre.... »  
  
« Heu ! N'en rajoute pas trop, Alphonse» Le coupa Charlie, toujours aussi nerveux.  
  
« Oui, évitez de rentrer dans son jeu » Dit Valentin « Alors en quoi consiste notre intervention ? »  
  
« Votre patronne ne vous l'a pas dit ?...Alphonse tu as bien envoyé le message que je t'avais dit ? » Demanda Charlie.  
  
« Oui, Charlie...J'ai mis mots pour mots ceux que tu m'avais écrit sur le papier, avec en plus une précision sur la beauté des filles. Avoue que j'ai eu raison ...C'est du premier choix ! » Répondit l'homme en faisant un clin d'œil appréciateur à son ami qui soupira.  
  
« Dites » questionna Valentin en se tournant vers BK « On ne se serait pas encore fait avoir ?! Notre chère patronne ne nous aurait-elle pas envoyé au casse pipe avec seulement la moitié des informations à sa disposition ?!!! »  
  
« Possible » répondit BK en haussant les épaules « De toute façon nous n'y pouvons plus rien...Autant nous rendre utile....Que peut on faire pour vous les gars ? »  
  
« Je n'aime pas ça ! »Fit Charlie « Elles n'ont l'air au courrant de rien... »  
  
« Bah ! On va les mettre au parfum et hop l'affaire est dans le sac ! »Fit Alphonse apparemment aussi peu inquiet que BK sur l'enchaînements des évènements « Voilà de quoi il retourne, on a besoin d'une couverture pour s'infiltrer dans un grand restaurant de luxe de la ville pour une affaire du FBI, sur laquelle nous sommes chargé d'enquêter tout les deux.... Et on a besoin d'une escorte féminine...Histoire de passer inaperçus ! »  
  
« Ice ne travaille pas avec vous sur cette enquête ? » Demanda BK  
  
« Ben....Il est en vacances là » Répondit Alphonse avec hésitation  
  
« Et Chris, votre coordinatrice ? » continua d'interroger la jeune femme  
  
« Dites vous en savez un paquet de chose sur nous » Demanda Charlie sur la défensive « En quoi cela vous intéresse t-il de savoir où sont Ice et Chris.... »  
  
« Cela fait partie de notre travail ! Même si nous ignorons ce que sera notre mission, nous ne somme pas envoyé à l'aveuglette auprès d'inconnu. Nous nous sommes renseignés avant. Nous prenons nos précautions. Nous sommes des professionnelles et nous agissons en tant que telles ! » Lança Rébecca avec assurance  
  
« Si on pouvait en revenir à l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire la mission » dit Valentin retenant à grand peine son exaspération « Oubliez le couplet publicitaire sur notre agence qui utilise ses employés au de là des limites du raisonnable et dites nous ce que nous devons faire pour qu'on reparte vite... ».  
  
« Ok » reprit Alphonse étonné du discours des deux jeunes femmes. « Chris est aussi en vacances pour le moment. »  
  
« Donc vous aussi ? Vous ne nous avez pas fait venir pour une mission du FBI ? » Conclu BK avec dans le regard une lueur d'intérêt qui ne cessait de grandir au plus grand désespoir de Valentin.  
  
« C'est bon ! » fini par admettre Charlie « Puisqu'on ne peut rien vous cacher, Ice et Chris ont un rencard dans un des meilleures resto du coin et nous comptions bien nous inviter discrètement pour .... »  
  
« COOOLLL !! » s'exclama BK avec un air de ravissement « C'est trop chou ! ».  
  
« C'est du voyeurisme ! » Affirma Valentin  
  
« T'es qu'un rabat-joie, Choupinet !! Ok...On va vous le filer ce coup de main et en plus on va se payer une bonne bouffe ! ».  
  
« Vous avez des vêtements plus classe que ceux-là ? » Demanda Charlie   
  
« Flûte ! Non...Mais dois bien y avoir ce qui faut comme magasin pour trouver la tenue adéquate »Se rassura BK « Allez Valentine...On va faire les boutiques ! »  
  
« Vous n'oubliez pas un tout petit détail, patronne »Commença Valentin avec un regard noir pour la jeune femme sans arriver pour autant à doucher son enthousiasme.  
  
« Heu ! Quoi ? »  
  
« La limite des deux heures »Fit Valentin en regardant sa montre.  
  
Cela faisait déjà près d'1 heure 30 qu'il avait pris l'apparence d'une jeune fille !  
  
********************** A suivre... 


	3. Voyez comme on danse

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse !  
  
Auteur : Mano  
  
Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire.... ^^  
  
Base : L'idée primitive est originale, mais elle a nécessité la participation de volontaires désignés d'office dans de nombreuses séries, ou les perso originaux vont ou sont déjà intervenus dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Voici un début de liste non exhaustive pour vous faire une petite idée : POKEMON, HAMTARO, DNA2, STARGATE, COTE OUEST, LE CAMELEON, PLAYER, ......  
  
Disclamers :  
Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries  
animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais  
seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable  
propriétaire  
  
Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en  
traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur  
faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je  
peux imaginer.... ^_^  
  
Précisions :  
Cette histoire est découpée en 5 chapitres, et pour cette fois les héros originaux vont se rendre dans le monde de PLAYER, LES MAITRE DU JEU (je me répète...Mais les persos de cette série ne m'appartienne pas donc je les rends, même si cela me brise le cœur.....= ( )  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 3 : Voyez comme on danse...  
  
Rébecca, Valentin et les deux héros de Player étaient donc partis à la recherche de magasins pour trouver les tenues les plus adéquates en vue de la soirée à laquelle ils devaient tous participer.  
  
Malheureusement pour le jeune garçon, un dernier détail, mineur, avait augmenté au-delà du raisonnable son stress : les sous vêtements. Il n'avait pas sur lui de sous vêtements féminin !! Il avait crut avoir songé à tout en choisissant une tenue simple et passe- partout mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il devrait se changer ! Ils étaient donc obligés d'en acheter au grand désespoir de Valentin. Et puis il y avait la mallette qui était accroché à son poignet et dont Charlie ne devait pas s'approcher.... Il se demandait comment il allait essayer des fringues avec ces foutues menottes ?!  
  
BK avait l'air aux anges et bondissait de touts les côtés en s'exclamant devant les vitrines, accompagnée par Alphonse qui riait et tentait de la séduire avec un taux de réussite plutôt bon. Charlie quand à lui se comportait plus normalement tout comme Valentin, tachant de passer inaperçu à côté des deux autres qui ne cessaient d'attirer l'attention.  
  
« Allez ! » fit la jeune femme « On entre là !...Il y a l'air d'y avoir des trucs bien ! »  
  
« Mais...Mais ! » Balbutièrent en même temps Valentin et Charlie « C'est un magasin hyper luxueux ?!!!! De la haute couture ?!!!! »  
  
« Vous inquiétez pas ! C'est l'occasion ou jamais de porter un truc de haute couture...En plus, c'est l'agence qui paie ! » S'exclama-t elle « Il y a parfois des petites compensations pas désagréables à notre travail, tu vois, Valentine ! »  
  
Elle sortit de son blouson et exhiba devant eux une carte de crédit au nom de l'agence. Valentin soupira et entra à sa suite dans le magasin.  
  
Déjà gêné par l'attitude de sa coéquipière à l'extérieur du magasin, il eut encore plus honte par son comportement à l'intérieur : BK allait de rayon en rayon dépliant et entassant sur les bras d'Alphonse, tout les vêtements qui lui paraissait seyant pour elle ou pour lui...  
  
En y regardant de plus près, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir ne serait ce qu'essayer les légers bouts de tissus devant lesquelles, elle s'extasiait et qu'elle appelait vêtements. De son point de vue les morceaux de tissus n'étaient pas assez grand pour couvrir une quelconque partie du corps !!!  
  
Une vendeuse attirée par le remue ménage de la jeune femme, se présenta à eux avec un sourire des plus commerciale.  
  
« Bonjour, messieurs dames, puis-je vous aider ? »  
  
« Ah mademoiselle vous tombez bien ! » Fit Rébecca avec un sourire charmeur « Aidez nous s'il vous plaît à trouver des sous vêtement adéquats pour mon amie ainsi que des robes de soirée qui nous rendent plus sexy !! »  
  
Valentin piqua un fard et baissa les yeux ne sachant plus ou se mettre pour ignorer les regards inquisiteurs des autres.  
  
« Heu...Oui » Fit la vendeuse tout aussi abasourdie par les propos de BK que les deux hommes « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, mais vous devriez laisser votre mallette ici.... »  
  
« Mais » Réussit à articuler Valentin.  
  
« Pas de problème mademoiselle... Valentine, donne ton bras à Alphonse, il va te libérer en un rien de temps. Je vous la confie ! » Répondit BK en poussant Valentin vers la jeune femme alors qu'Alphonse crochetait les menottes sans difficulté. « Elle est un peu sauvage et collet monté mais je suis sur que vous arriverez à lui donner un air sexy ! »  
  
« Ok patron, mais c'est à votre poignet que nous allons accrocher la mallette, ok ? » Fit Valentin avec un sourire des plus enjôleur et Rébecca tendit son poignet avec un soupir de résignation.  
  
Quand Valentin eut disparu avec la vendeuse, BK continua à déambuler suivie des deux autres, gênée par la mallette qui pendait à son coté.  
  
Apres un moment, il y eut dans le fond de la boutique le bruit d'une petite explosion puis celui d'une sonnerie stridente et continue qui les fit tous sursauter. Rébecca en voyant que la jeune vendeuse se dirigeait vers une cabine d'où semblait provenir le bruit, s'élança vers elle, arrivant juste avant qu'elle ne demande à Valentin si tout allait bien.  
  
« Excusez-la » Dit elle « Elle débarque de sa campagne et je viens de lui offrir une montre super sophistiqué...Elle ne doit pas savoir s'en servir, je vais m'en occuper...Super cette ensemble de soie noire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aille avec son teint, vous n'auriez pas autre chose de plus...Hum mm, coloré ? »  
  
« Je vais voir » Fit la vendeuse quelque peut abasourdie par le flot de parole de la rouquine.  
  
BK se faufila à l'intérieur de la cabine pour tomber sur Valentin qui avait retrouvé son apparence masculine, torse nu avec autour un soutien-gorge. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire.  
  
« Heureusement que tu n'essayes pas le bas ! »  
  
« Ne vous moquez pas....Faites-vite ce que vous avez à faire et qu'on en finisse rapidement ! »  
  
« D'accord ! »  
  
Elle s'exécuta enlaçant le garçon, déclenchant un nouveau changement qui attira à nouveau la vendeuse. Rébecca ressorti en souriant et lui annonça que l'ensemble orange à dentelle qu'elle avait à la main ferait plus certainement l'affaire. La vendeuse en sembla soulagée et le tendit à Valentin.  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » s'insurgea celui-ci « Et orange en plus !!!!! Mais cela va ce voir !!!! »  
  
« Un string avec un soutien gorge... Le fait que cela se voit c'est ce qui va te rendre sexy, ma jolie ! » Fit BK avec un clin d'œil à l'intention de la vendeuse.  
  
« Jamais je ne » commença à ronchonner Valentin rouge de colère et d'exaspération.  
  
« Tient essaye aussi cette robe....Cela devrait être du meilleur effet ! »  
  
« Robe ? Ce bout de machin blanc ridicule ! Cela fait à peine 50 centimètre de haut sur 50 de large ! ».  
  
« Un problème ? » dit Alphonse qui s'approchait en souriant.  
  
« Rien qu'un peu de bonne volonté de la part de Valentine ne pourrait résoudre » Révéla BK en refermant le rideau....Bon, moi aussi je vais essayer mes tenues ! A plus messieurs »  
  
Et elle entra dans la cabine à coté de celle de Valentin qui se débattait avec le vêtement que lui avait donné BK.  
  
Apres quelques minutes, et quelques essayages loupés, elles sortirent toutes les deux pour pouvoir admirer au mieux leur tenue :  
  
Pour BK, une robe bustier noire très très moulante descendant jusqu' aux chevilles et fendu sur chaque côté de quelques centimètres en dessous des hanches jusqu'en bas. Tous les contours de la robe étaient mis en valeur par des motifs brodés avec des perles esquissant des fleurs argentées et ambrées  
  
Quand à Valentin, Rébecca s'était décidée pour une robe rouge à manches longues en résille, un profond décolleté plongeant et un dos nu, ce qui réglait le problème du soutien gorge car avec un telle découpe la « jeune fille » n'avait pas besoin de sous-vêtement sur son torse ! Sa robe était elle aussi fendue mais sur un seul côté et pas autant que celle de Rébecca.  
  
Les sifflements approbateurs d'Alphonse et la façon dont Charlie releva la tête de l'écran qui le passionnait jusque là, ainsi que les regards inquisiteurs des autres hommes présents pour accompagner leur femme rassurèrent la jeune femme sur l'effet produit, mais pas Valentin qui rougit plus que gêné.  
  
« Ok ! On les prend ! » Fit elle à la vendeuse qui leur sourit apparemment soulagée.  
  
Valentin retourna dans la cabine pour se changer. Quelque chose l'inquiétait alors qu'il avait déjà enlevé la moitie de la robe et s'apprêtait à enlever le bas. Et puis cela le rejoint : l'écran...Charlie était devant l'écran de son ordinateur, celui qu'il avait confié à BK.... Il sortit en trombe sans plus se préoccuper de sa tenue pour arracher à l'homme l'objet qui lui avait été confié.  
  
« Qui vous a permis de toucher a ça ?!...C'est à moi qu'on l'a confié ! » Hurla t il.  
  
« Heu » fit Charlie étonné par le spectacle que lui offrait « la jeune fille ». « C'est ta copine qui me la donné car elle se voyait mal essayer des vêtement avec ça ! C'est un super matos...T'as un mot de passe balaise, je ne suis pas arriver à le décoder....Pourtant j'aimerais bien aller voir ce qu'il y a dans..... »  
  
« Hors de question ! » fit Valentin en serrant la mallette contre son torse.  
  
« Valentin ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Rébecca avec un air sidérée  
  
« Comment avez-vous pu donner la mallette à cet inconnu alors que vous savez que c'est un super bidouilleur ???!!! »  
  
« Ben...J'ai pas franchement réfléchi...Elle me gênait.....Mais on en reparlera quand tu auras finit de te donner en spectacle à moitié à poil dans ce magasin, ok ? »  
  
Valentin examina rapidement sa tenue puis les personnes qui s'attroupaient autours d'eux dans un silence quasi religieux et seulement troublé par le fond sonore du magasin. Il disparut dans la cabine serrant la mallette contre lui en lançant une salve de juron que n'aurait pas renié le capitaine Haddock.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, c'est avec un soulagement non feint que la vendeuse voit ces drôles de clients quitter le magasin.  
  
Charlie était très intéressé par le contenu de la mallette et ne lâchait plus sa cavalière de la soirée pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur cette merveille de la technologie. Valentin lui répondait le plus évasivement possible et il avait bien du mal à résister devant l'assaut.  
  
BK et Alphonse continuaient leur jeu de séduction tout en riant des attaques et des ripostes des deux autres. Valentin soupira et regarda sa montre.... Finalement il ne restait pas si longtemps à attendre avant le début de la soirée.... Ce qui le soulageait...Il avait hâte d'en finir n'ayant aucun mal à imaginer le calvaire qu'allait être pour lui ce dîner.....  
  
***********************  
A suivre... 


	4. Chantez,dansezEmbrassez qui vous voulez!

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse !

Auteur : Mano 

Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire…. 

Base : L'idée primitive est originale, mais elle a nécessité la participation de volontaires désignés d'office dans de nombreuses séries, ou les perso originaux vont ou sont déjà intervenus dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Voici un début de liste non exhaustive pour vous faire une petite idée : POKEMON, HAMTARO, DNA2, STARGATE, COTE OUEST, LE CAMELEON, PLAYER, ……

Disclamers : Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable propriétaire 

Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je peux imaginer…. 

Précisions : Cette histoire est découpée en 5 chapitres, et pour cette fois les héros originaux vont se rendre dans le monde de PLAYER, LES MAITRE DU JEU (je me répète…Mais les persos de cette série ne m'appartienne pas donc je les rends, même si cela me brise le cœur…..= ( )

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Chantez, dansez…Embrassez qui vous voulez

Déjà le début de la soirée s'annonçait laborieux.

Pour se changer avant de se rendre au restaurant, ils avaient du attendre dans un café que l'appartement se libère. Valentin se vit donc obligé de retourner dans les toilettes de l'établissement pour éviter les dégâts d'un changement en publique, ce qui lui valut de drôles de réflexions plus ou moins de mauvais goût par Alphonse qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi BK était obligée de l'accompagner à chaque fois.

L'autre problème pour Valentin était l'intérêt que portait Charlie à la mallette. Depuis qu'il avait pu commencer à toucher à l'ordinateur, il ne pensait plus qu'à le tripatouiller à nouveau ce que Valentin ne voulait évidemment pas.

Maintenant ils étaient tout les quatre dans la voiture qui roulait en direction du restaurant, fin prêts et prêtes pour leur entrée en scène.

BK avait acheté en plus des tenues, du maquillage et avait insisté pour que son partenaire en mette, en lui certifiant qu'aucune fille qui se respectait ne sortait le soir sans se farder.

Tout cela contribuait au sentiment du garçon à se sentir comme un pingouin ou déguisé pour le carnaval.

Pour en rajouter au tableau, les regards et les attitudes des passants et passantes à leur vue lui faisait un peu peur, voir l'horrifiait.

Il se sentait particulièrement gêné et supportait difficilement d'être le centre d'intérêt de parfaits inconnus

Au moment d'entrer dans l'immeuble du restaurant il fut même arrêté par un couple de touriste qui lui demandèrent un autographe et il eut beau leur dire ne pas être une célébrité il ne fut tranquille que lorsqu'il eut, sur les conseils de BK, signé le morceau de papier.

Rébecca, elle semblait à son aise et se comportait comme une star en terrain conquis accompagnée de ses chevaliers servants.

A l'entrée de la salle de restauration, ils s'adressèrent au maître d'hôtel qui se tenait vers le registre des réservations.

« Bonsoir mon brave » fit Alphonse « Nous avons réservé au nom de Mr Rothschild »

« Ah, oui ! »Répondit l'homme en faisant un très léger clin d'œil aux nouveaux arrivants ce qui les surprit « Nous sommes heureux de voir que vous avez pu répondre aussi vite à notre invitation. Je vais vous conduire à votre table personnellement et j'espère que vous arriverez à résoudre notre petit problème assez rapidement…. »

« Heu de quoi voulez-vous parler ? » Osa dire BK apparemment la seule des quatre à pouvoir encore se servir de sa langue.

« Vous ne travailler pas au FBI ?? Vous n'êtes pas la pour prêter main forte à Mademoiselle Chris ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, veuillez m'excusez, mais il m'a semblée vu votre arrivée très remarquable que tout ceci faisait parti d'un plan pour attirer l'attention de notre voyeur… »

« Vous connaissez Chris ??!! » Ne put se retenir de dire plus fort que nécessaire Alphonse « Oui nous travaillons avec elle pour le FBI. »

« Alphonse, tu devrais hurler plus fort »L'interrompit Charlie en lui donnant un coup de coude « C'est quoi cette histoire de voyeur ?? »

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant? »

« Non, mais puisqu'on est là autant que nous nous rendions utile » reprit BK en souriant au maître d'hôtel « Alors vous avez un voyeur dans votre établissement ? »

« Et Chris ? » Continuait Alphonse « Comment la connaissez vous ? Elle ne doit pas venir avec un ami à elle ici ce soir ???? »

« Mademoiselle Chris est souvent venue ici avec son père, ce depuis son enfance. Quand nos difficultés ont commencé nous avons de suite contacté son service pour lui demander conseil… »

« Ah ! Et vient elle dîner ce soir ?? » Insista Alphonse

« Elle se trouve déjà ici. Elle nous a prévenu de la venue d'une équipe à elle, fort peu discrète mais qui attirerait sûrement l'attention de notre voyeur. »

« Que fait-il ce voyeur? » Questionna Valentin craignant d'entendre la réponse.

« Il filme ce qui se passe dans les toilettes du restaurant et met les films sur le net. Plusieurs de nos clients ont été filmés en positions délicates et vu par des dizaines de milliers de personnes dans le monde ! Nous avons pourtant tout examiné mais nous n'avons pas trouvé la moindre trace de camera ou d'appareil photo ! »

« Je suis rassuré. Apparemment nous ne sommes pas les seules à nous faire rouler par notre patronne » Fit Valentin avec un sourire satisfait.

« Descend de ton nuage ma jolie » Lui rappela BK en s'asseyant à la table ou les avaient conduit le maître d'hôtel. « D'après toi où allais tu te rendre dans un peu moins de 45 minutes pour éviter de changer ?

« OOOOHHH, non ! » Fut la réaction désespérée du métamorphosé.

« Bon….Vous inquiétez pas puisque nous sommes là, nous allons mener notre enquête… Apportez nous votre meilleure menu…Puisqu'on est réellement en mission, c'est le bureau qui paye ! » Lança Alphonse grand seigneur.

« Bien sûr Monsieur »fit le maître d'hôtel avec un sourire entendu.

« Alphonse, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour démasquer un voyeur ? » Demanda Charlie à son camarade.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps d'y réfléchir mais je ne voulais pas laisser s'échapper l'occasion de manger ici en aussi bonne compagnie.

« Merci du compliment » répliqua BK avec un sourire des plus enjôleur « Apparemment, les clients de ce restaurant ne font pas que manger, je crois que la plupart sont là pour affaires…Nous devrions nous faire un peu plus discrets. »

« Cela vous va bien de dire cela !! » Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Valentin, en installant sa mallette sur la table comme l'avaient fait différents clients à d'autres tables.

« Elle a raison » fit une voix d'homme qui les fit sursauter alors qu'un garçon leur tendait les cartes.

« Ice ! » Firent en chœur Alphonse et Charlie « Chris est là aussi ? »

Le garçon leur fit un clin d'œil discret. Il était assez grand, avec la peau mate. Ses cheveux bruns un peu long étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval. Son air aimable détonnait par rapport au ton sec qu'il avait employé pour rappeler ses amis à l'ordre.

« Oui…Alors que pensez-vous de notre petite blague ? » fit leur camarade avec un sourire franc et une voix plus détendue.

« Super ! » S'exclama ironiquement Valentin en ouvrant sa mallette « Moi, je vais me faire un malin plaisir de vous le débusquer ce voyeur pour qu'on puisse rentrer illico presto …J'en ai marre de jouer à guignol ! »

Il commençait à taper des données sur son clavier attirant l'attention de Charlie qui ne sembla plus se préoccuper de la présence de Ice. Il se penchait désespérément vers l'écran espérant y mettre son grain de sel.

« Nous n'avions pas prévu que vous vous ramèneriez avec des donzelles par contre… » Continua Ice.

« Ben, tu croyais tout de même pas que nous allions nous ramener ici les mains dans les poches comme deux pauvres types sans copines, non ? Ca craint !!! » Lui expliqua Alphonse légèrement vexé de s'être fait manipulé de la sorte. « Et puis nous ne sommes pas censés être en opération, nous… »

« Ne vous en faites pas ! »Les interrompis BK « Votre histoire de voyeur va vite être expédiée et nous pourrons profiter de la soirée…Cela m'étonnerait que votre bonhomme résiste à Val et à son matériel ! Alors, Garçon….Amenez nous ce que vous avez de mieux, il parait que c'est vous qui payez pour le dîner ! Nous on s'est occupé de tenues ! »

« Quoi ? » Fit Ice « Vous voulez manger quand même ? »

« Ben oui ! Va chercher ce qu'ils ont de meilleur ! Et ferme ta bouche ou tu vas nous faire repérer »Dit Alphonse se retenant de rire.

« Bien …Mais cela m'étonnerais que Chris approuve. Ce sera tout ? »

« Pour le moment oui…Merci. Alors Choupette, ça avance ? » Demanda Rébecca à son coéquipier

« Oui, très bien même. Ce sale type est ici en ce moment même… Il a installé tout un système de liaison par capteur entre sa table et les toilettes…Il y a une caméra dans le miroir de la pièce et des micros un peu partout ici et là-bas. »

Valentin avait fait apparaître sur l'écran de son ordinateur, le plan de l'établissement et les schémas initiaux de l'installation électrique. Il mit en évidence dans une autre couleur les modifications effectuées qui n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité pour le fonctionnement du restaurant et du bâtiment.

Charlie le regardait travailler avec envie et admiration vu la facilité avec laquelle « sa cavalière » semblait entrer dans tous les systèmes informatiques. Il était sidéré par la vitesse de réponse de la machine et rêvait d'y reposer les doigts.

« Est ce que nous l'intéressons au moins ? » Demanda BK avec un air machiavélique.

« Oui…apparemment...Il oriente les micros pour écouter notre conversation. Dès maintenant ! »

« D'accord » Fit BK en lançant une œillade des plus ravageuses à Alphonse « C'est très gentil à vous messieurs d'avoir contacté notre agence d'escorte pour la soirée…Maintenant que les détails pécuniaires sont réglés, Val va ranger sa mallette et nous allons pouvoir passer une très agréable soirée ! »

Pour confirmer ce qu'elle disait, elle se pencha lascivement vers Alphonse qui eut beaucoup de mal à se souvenir de la mission. Il ne pouvait que lui sourire béatement. 

Valentin se demandait si vraiment il devait adopter la même attitude, quand un coup de pied de la jeune femme le fit s'écrouler fort peu discrètement sur Charlie, qui pour la retenir se vit obliger de poser les mains sur une partie charnue mais ferme de son anatomie

« Hum Hum….Voici votre commande ! » Dit une voix de femme en déposant devant eux des assiettes.

Chris l'agent du FBI, qui était responsable de leur mise en conditionnelle se tenait devant eux les bras chargés d'assiette. Elle était de type asiatique, brune avec des yeux sombres qui pour le moment semblait sur le point de lancer des éclairs de colère.

Alphonse allait s'exclamer mais BK plus rapide lui cloua le bec en l'embrassant, devant les trois autres sidérés.

« Je crois que je dois vous rappeler que notre restaurant à une réputation convenable et que vous ne devez en aucun cas vous… » Tenta de temporiser Chris alors qu'Alphonse reprenait son souffle pas vraiment remis de sa surprise et de son émotion.

« Bah » Fit BK « Nous sommes là pour une bonne raison ma jolie… Et nous n'allons pas nous en aller sans que ces messieurs en ait pour leur argent…Après tout…s'ils ont les moyens de nous inviter et de nous faire manger ici …Ce serait dommage d'arrêter avant qu'ils n'aient obtenu tout ce pourquoi ils nous ont engagé, non ? »

« Je tenais juste à vous rappeler les règles… » Insista la jeune femme brune.

« Occupe toi plutôt de remplir nos verres, ce sera plus dans tes compétences ! »Finit BK avant de coller une main aux fesses al a jeune femme alors que Chris s'éloignait plus que choquée par son attitude et ayant du mal à suivre les sous entendus de leur conversation.

De là où il était Valentin avait bien remarqué que le dernier gestes de Rébecca, avait permis à sa partenaire de glisser un papier dans la poche de pantalon de l'agent du FBI.

« …Alors Val, t'as repéré ta proie ? » Continua BK en le fixant.

« Hum, oui » Dit-il en regardant son écran qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de replier.

« Mangeons alors ! »

Ils la regardèrent sciés de son aplomb, alors qu'elle commençait à manger le contenu de son assiette avec grand appétit et un minimum de distinction. Alphonse fut le premier à reprendre le jeu de la séduction en se mettant à manger à son tour, imitant les regards langoureux que lui lançait la jeune femme.

Valentin qui savait exactement où se trouvait le voyeur ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui donnait pas l'ordre de le démasquer maintenant et pourquoi elle s'entêtait dans son rôle ridicule de vamp.

Il soupira et regarda sa montre, il ne lui restait plus longtemps avant de changer à nouveau et cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger sa partenaire plus que cela.

Il s'écoula dix minutes avant que Chris ne revienne avec leur bouteille de vin d'un grand cru qu'elle commença à servir.

« Pour la suite de votre repas, le chef vous propose une carte blanche, et se propose de cuisiné n'importe quel plat à votre convenance » Fit L'agent du FBI avec un sourire des plus professionnelle.

« Chouette !! » Fit BK en applaudissant « Commandez pour nous messieurs…Val et moi devons nous repoudrer le nez ! »

Elle se leva imitée par Valentin. Puis discrètement elle murmura à son partenaire d'indiquer le numéro de la table du voyeur à Chris avant de s'éloigner pour le dernier acte.

En passant devant Chris, Rébecca lui murmura aussi quelque chose.

« N'intervenez que lorsque le bonhomme aura une réaction louche, ok ? »

« Entendu » Fit L'agent secret puis se tournant vers les escrocs repentis « Que prendrons ces messieurs par la suite ?? »

Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes de l'établissement Rébecca vérifiait qu'il n'y avait personne qui aurait pu les surprendre. Valentin la regardait faire très étonné, et très très fatiguée par tout le déroulement de la soirée voire même de la mission. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que tout cela s'arrête !!!

« Combien de temps ? » Lui demanda BK en le tirant de ses réflexions dépressives.

« Quoi ? »

« Val reste concentré, s'il te plaît … Combien de temps avant le changement ?

« Ah ! 5 minutes à peine…Pourquoi ? »

« Pour surprendre notre bonhomme ! Mais bon, il va falloir garder son attention rivée sur nous »

« Il l'a peut être déjà…Et vous allez nous griller ! »

« Ok » Fit la jeune femme réfléchissant très vite « Je n'ais pas le choix…Installe ton matos et attend moi ici »

« Que comptez-vous faire ? » dit Valentin ouvrant à nouveau la mallette, mais BK ne lui répondit pas. 

Elle était ressortit de la pièce. 

Il l'entendait faire des appels pas vraiment discrets pour attirer les regards des deux agents du FBI dans leur direction. Il soupira cette fois complètement dépassé par les évènements. L'ordinateur lui indiqua que le voyeur venait de brancher le système vidéo des toilettes, donc « leur couverture » n'était pas encore tombée.

BK revint avec Charlie.

« Pour vous remercier de ce fabuleux début de soirée, ma collègue a décidé de vous laisser toucher à son matériel » Fit Elle avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ??? » Fut le hurlement retentissant que poussa Valentin juste avant de changer dans un nuage de fumée sous le regard ébahis de Charlie et le sourire ravi de la jeune femme.

Retrouvant son apparence habituelle, la robe n'avait plus rien de sexy mais le résultat n'était pas aussi navrant que cela. Sauf pour Valentin qui se trouvait encore plus ridicule que les minutes d'avants.

« Dites…Quand vous parliez de matériel » Fit Charlie sortant de sa stupéfaction « Vous pensiez bien à la mallette ? »

Pour obtenir une réponse, il dû attendre que BK revienne dans la pièce car elle était partie vérifier que le choc qu'avait reçu le voyeur en assistant à la scène des toilettes, avait bien déclenché l'intervention de Chris et des Hommes du FBI

Quand à Valentin, ayant compris que le Bonhomme avait tout filmé il essayait de récupérer la bande et de l'effacer avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose à sa plus grande honte.

Curieux, Charlie s'était approché de lui et de l'ordinateur se demandant finalement ce qui était le plus surprenant.

« Vous avez réussi à entrez dans ses dossiers ! Vous êtes un rapide ! » S'extasia-t-il.

« Charlie …Valentin est un garçon assez prude alors je ne crois pas qu'il comprenne vos allusions » L'interrompis BK en riant.

« Mais heu » Se défendit Charlie « C'est vous qui interprétez tout de travers…Il est vraiment doué et son matériel est de première qualité, et…. »

« N'en rajoutez pas la coupe est pleine » L'arrêta à nouveau Rébecca pliée en deux.

« Oui » Finit par dire Valentin « Ne rajoutez pas d'eau à son moulin…Ouf, j'ai récupéré le film…Vos collègues ont arrêté le voyeur et nous allons pouvoir rentrer, enfin…Encore une mission qui se termine… »

« Attend Choupinet ! Ce n'est pas vraiment fini ! »

« Comment ça pas vraiment fini ??! »S'insurgea le travesti.

« Ben oui quoi…Ice et Chris ont monté cette histoire de dîner au resto en amoureux pour provoquer une réaction de la part de leurs amis. Ils vous connaissent très bien et ils se doutaient que vous ne résisteriez pas à l'envie de les espionner. Cette histoire de voyeur est tombée à pic ! Par contre ce qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé, c'est notre intervention ! »

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait tout ça ? »Demanda Charlie incrédule.

« Pour vous coller ensemble » Annonça-t-elle comme si cela était plus qu'évident « J'ai commencé à me poser des questions quand le maître d'hôtel à parler d'un groupe qui devait attirer l'attention…Dans le plan prévu par Ice, l'un de vous devait se travestir, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'être remarquable ! »

« C'est sûr que la transformation n'aurait pas pu être aussi réussie que la sienne ! » Fit Charlie en hochant affirmativement la tête commençant à suivre le raisonnement de la jeune femme et devinant le plan qu'avait imaginé Ice. Il frissonna en s'imaginant dans la robe de Valentin.

« Minute » Fit celui-ci comment pouvez vous être sur qu'il y a quelque chose entre Charlie et Alphonse ? Qui, soit dit en passant, n'a pas arrêté de vous faire du gringue et « du rentre dedans » de toute la mission… ».

« Elémentaire, mon cher Choupinet » fit BK avec un air triomphal « Mais je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir vu ce qui crevait l'œil d'une spécialiste comme moi…Premièrement, Alphonse m'a bien dragué mais tant que c'était lui qui avait le contrôle il arrivait à donner le change, mais dès que je prenais les devants et les choses en mains…Monsieur reculait à grande vitesse….Et puis si tu avais regardé Charlie au lieux de le surveiller pour ne pas qu'il s'approche de ta mallette, tu aurais sûrement remarqué qu'il ne me quittait pas vraiment des yeux lui aussi pour me surveiller….Espérant que je n'irais pas trop loin, non ? »

« Y a du vrai là dedans » fit Charlie en soupirant « Mais j'oserais jamais lui dire quoi que ce soit… »

Le passage s'ouvrit pour les faire repartir à ce moment, les faisant sursauter.

« Super !... Allez venez ! On rentre. » Fit Valentin pressé de retourner à la réalit « Heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Et pour votre histoire de cœur, m'est avis que BK va vous dire qu'il y a de grande chance pour que vous soyez le seul amour d'Alphonse… Sinon ben il n'aurait pas fuit ses avances de femme mure et irrésistible. »

« Val a raison…Il ne tient qu'a vous de savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça…Mais si vous avez besoin de conseil…Vous savez où me joindre…A plus et bonne chance Charlie…Nous ne sommes pas les seules à croire en vous. Ice et Chris qui vous connaissent mieux le pensent aussi…Suivez votre instinct… »

Rébecca lui sourit déposant un petit bisou sur la joue de l'ex-escroc qui lui murmura quelques mots de remerciement avant qu'elle et Valentin ne disparaissent dans le vortex.

Charlie allait sortir de la pièce quand Alphonse entra visiblement inquiet qu'il ne soit pas encore ressorti. Il lui sourit et le prit par le bras commençant à lui raconter l'arnaque que leur avait concocté leur amis.

Voilà 

Ce chapitre est long…Mais j'espère pas trop long….


	5. Retour

Titre : SOS Bishonen en détresse !  
  
Auteur : Mano

Genre : Pour faire simple et en résumé, c'est du délire....   
  
Base : L'idée primitive est originale, mais elle a nécessité la participation de volontaires désignés d'office dans de nombreuses séries, ou les perso originaux vont ou sont déjà intervenus dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Voici un début de liste non exhaustive pour vous faire une petite idée : POKEMON, HAMTARO, DNA2, STARGATE, COTE OUEST, LE CAMELEON, PLAYER, ......  
  
Disclamers :  
Tous les persos que je cite et utilise qui viennent de séries  
animées, romans, BD, manga, TV, ne m'appartiennent pas mais  
seront rendu après utilisation jusqu'à l'os à leur véritable  
propriétaire  
  
Ceux qui sont sorties de mon cerveau pour prendre vie en  
traitement de texte, m'appartienne et donc je suis libre de leur  
faire subir toutes les tortures et aventures désastreuse que je  
peux imaginer....   
  
Précisions :  
Cette histoire est découpée en 5 chapitres, et pour cette fois les héros originaux vont se rendre dans le monde de PLAYER, LES MAITRE DU JEU (je me répète...Mais les persos de cette série ne m'appartienne pas donc je les rends, même si cela me brise le cœur.....= ( )  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Retour.  
  
L'arrivée dans le bureau de Carole fut des plus bruyante et houleuse. Cette fois Valentin réussit à atterrir sans que BK ne lui tombe dessus évitant ainsi de se transformer à nouveau en fille. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas arrêter le flot de paroles de la jeune femme qui n'avait apparemment pas digérée certains qualificatifs qu'il avait utilisé pour la décrire à Charlie.  
  
« Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'une femme mûre ???!!! Tu n'aurais pas un autre qualificatif qui m'irait mieux...Irrésistible je suis d'accord...Mais mûre...Je n'ai quand même pas l'air d'une veille pomme ? »  
  
Il se crut soulagé quand attiré par leur conversation Carole et Chloé entrèrent dans le bureau. Malheureusement Rébecca avait quelques remarques à faire à leur patronne qui attendit que l'orage passe avant de parler.  
  
« Je ne suis pas si veille que cela quand même...Ah ! Carole pourquoi nous avoir rappelé si tôt nous n'avions pas finit ! J'allais arriver au moment le plus croustillant et le plus gratifiant de notre travail. »  
  
« Tout simplement parce que cette histoire ne nous rapportait rien et commençait à nous coûter énormément. Tu étais forcée de mettre autant d'argent pour les tenues vestimentaires ? »  
  
« Nous devions avoir la classe » Tenta de se justifier BK  
  
« Jolie robe Valentin » Fit Chloé avec un sourire qui ne plut pas au garçon. Il lui rappelait trop celui de sa partenaire quand elle tramait quelque chose. « Pendant votre absence j'ai installé ton bureau. »  
  
« Oh...Merci » réussi-t-il à dire essayant de se souvenir des consignes qu'elle lui avait dit à propos du mobilier. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de découvrir ce qui se passerait s'il prononçait le mot tronçonneuse devant ces meubles.  
  
« Allez, viens voir si l'agencement de ton bureau te plaît » Continua Chloé avec le même sourire trop engageant pour être honnête au goût de Valentin.  
  
Ils quittèrent le bureau pendant que BK continuait à argumenter sur la nécessité des robes et sur son âge qui n'avait rien de canonique.  
  
Valentin fut agréablement surpris par son bureau. Tout était de bon goût et ne détonnait pas de trop avec le reste du mobilier. Quand Chloé lui fit signe de s'asseoir, il allait obtempérer sans plus se poser de question quand un dernier doute le rappela à l'ordre.  
  
« Que se passe-t il si je m'assoie ?? » Demanda Valentin suspicieux.  
  
« Mais rien !» Répondit Chlo « Rien du tout tant que tu ne prononceras pas le mot interdit. »  
  
« Bien » Dit-il en s'asseyant avec beaucoup de précaution.  
  
Comme il ne se passa rien, il dû admettre que le fauteuil était des plus confortable. Sa curiosité reprit le dessus, se demandant comment tout cela avait pu tenir dans les petites boites en bois qu'elle leur avait donné. Pourtant son bon sens lui sauva la mise en mettant un terme à son imagination et en refusant de questionner la jeune femme sur quelque chose qui risquait de lui provoquer une douloureuse migraine dans le meilleur des cas.  
  
Il posa la mallette sur le bureau et Carole lui tendit la clef des menottes.  
  
« Encore heureux que Charlie ne devait pas toucher à l'ordinateur, n'est ce pas ? » Ironisa-t-elle.  
  
« Ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute »La coupa Valentin.  
  
« Je sais....Rébecca tu pourrais prendre soin du matériel qu'on te confie ! »  
  
« Oui » Dit Chlo « Je me demande encore comment tu as fait pour prononcer le mot interdit de ton bureau trois fois en deux jours d'intervalle....Surtout que franchement Catapulte n'est pas un mot qu'on emploie à longueur de journée ! »  
  
« Que c'est il pass ? » Demanda Valentin en regrettant déjà sa question.  
  
« Bah... Les meubles sont juste revenus à l'état sauvage » Expliqua Chloé en haussant les épaules « Il y a des objets avec lesquels il n'est pas bon de se retrouver coincé dans trois mètres carrées quand ils ont décidé que vous étiez de trop dans leur espace ! »  
  
« Mais c'est mon bureau ! Je devrais pouvoir dire ce que je veux ! Et ce n'est pas non plus ma faute s'il fallait que j'ai quelques bases et notions des jeux vidéo de stratégie en temps réel ce qui j'avoue à l'époque ne me branchait pas trop... Et que pour gagner ma partie je me devais de créer des catapultes ! »Tenta de se justifier BK, sans vraiment convaincre les trois autres.  
  
« Va pour le premier jour mais le deuxième ? » Dit Carole.  
  
« Ben...ces maudites machines me coûtaient chères et rapidement elles n'ont plus été aussi efficaces que je l'aurais souhaité....Mais c'est fini maintenant je ne dit plus le mot et...Le tour est jou ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne mais j'ai du nouveau pour m'occuper entre les missions » Finit elle par dire avec un sourire jusqu'au deux oreilles.  
  
« Un nouveau jeu ? » Hasarda Carole soudainement très intéressée.  
  
« Non...J'ai pas fini le dernier et j'en ai encore un en réserve. Je n'ais pas eut le temps de jouer. Tu nous envois en mission tous les jours ....Non, ce n'est pas un jeu quoique...Cela pourrait être bien si on faisait un concours ! »  
  
« Un concours !... sur quoi ? » Se lança à son tour Chloé alors que Carole dépitée s'éloignait.  
  
« Val sera l'arbitre parce qu'il est le seul pour le moment à connaître la réponse...C'est Charlie qui m'a communiqué l'information. »  
  
« De quoi vous parlez ? » Commença à s'inquiéter Valentin...  
  
« Qui est Stephen ? La première qui trouve est invitée au restaurant par Val ! » Annonça avec éloquence Rébecca.  
  
« Mais...heu...Comment vous... ? »Balbutia Valentin rouge comme une tomate.  
  
« C'est Charlie qui m'a dit que c'était ton mot de passe. Il a réussit à le voir dans les toilettes. Il s'est dit que cela pourrait s'avérer utile. Il me l'a donné au moment de partir pour me remercier »Expliqua BK « Bon alors vous êtes prêtes ? »  
  
« Sans moi » fit Carole  
  
« Je n'ai plus qu'à changer de mot de passe c'est malin ! »Grommela Valentin en s'installant devant son écran et commençant à s'activer.  
  
« Valentin, je veux manger mexicain ! » Dit Chlo  
  
« H ! Tu n'as pas encore gagn ! »La coupa Rébecca  
  
« Désolé de te contredire ma grande....Mais il n'y a pas que toi qui soit doué pour les déductions... Et bien que je ne connaisse pas encore très bien ce jeune homme je suis sûre d'avoir raison ! »  
  
« Tu as vu la mission ? » S'enquit BK avec un air désabusé.  
  
« Oui... C'est mieux que les soaps à la télé l'après midi et cela me faisait une distraction très instructive sur les mœurs »  
  
« Et le magasin ? » Demanda Valentin  
  
« Bah ! C'est l'heure du déjeuner ! » Répondit Chloé.  
  
« Quoi ?? C'est tout ! » S'étonna Val en regardant sa montre qui était revenu à l'heure de la réalité et qui indiquait 13heure 46.  
  
« Le temps s'écoule de façon différente dans les mondes où nous allons. Le décalage avec la réalité est souvent aléatoire...Mais je pense que la théorie ne fera que te causer une migraine » Expliqua Chlo « Revenons en à nos moutons, je veux manger mexicain demain midi, enfin si tu n'es pas en mission. »  
  
« Mais, enfin comment pourrais-tu savoir ? » reprit BK.  
  
Chloé se pencha à l'oreille de Valentin et lui murmura quelques mots. Il rougit et hocha affirmativement la tête.  
  
« Elle a raison » dit-il « c'est bien ça ! »  
  
« Donc demain c'est mexicain mais ne t'inquiète pas BK, nous allons te laisser chercher. C'est si évident que je suis prête à parier qu'il te faudra deux jours pour découvrir » Annonça Chloé.  
  
« Pari tenu » fit BK légèrement renfrognée.  
  
« Allez, la pose déjeuner est finie ! Chloé retourne à la boutique » Les interrompit Carole d'un air entendu.  
  
« Hey ! » Se rebiffa Val « Nous, nous n'avons pas manger....Enfin c'est pas avec ce que nous avons pris au restaurant que j'ai pas l'estomac qui crie famine ! »  
  
« Tu as raison » dit BK « Moi aussi j'ais la dalle. Viens, nous allons aller chercher de quoi nous nourrir... Et après je me remettrais dans mes jeux ! »  
  
« Je peux pas y aller comme ça ?!!!! »Dit-il regardant sa robe.  
  
« C'est vrai cela » Fit Chlo « Allez viens en bas, il y a des vêtements de rechange qui pourront sûrement t'aller ! C'est des trucs que BK a ramenés de mission. Elle a le chic pour revenir sans les vêtements avec lesquels elle est partie. »  
  
« Oh ça va ! Tu sais il est quand même conseillé de se fondre un peu dans le décors pour pouvoir s'intégrer. » Lança la partenaire de Valentin  
  
« Tu trouve que mes vêtements ne sont pas adaptés ? » Lui demanda Chloé alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin.  
  
« Dans le retour de la famille Adams, peut-être ! Pour le commun des mortels cela fait un peu morbide »Lança BK après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide à la robe sombre que portait l'autre jeune femme. « Les couleurs tu connais ? »  
  
« C'est bon pour les jeunes ! Moi je trouve que le noir me met mieux en valeur, non ? »  
  
« Je ne serais pas l'arbitre de cette conversation » Fit Valentin alors qu'elles se tournaient vers lui en chœur.  
  
« Lâche ! » Dirent elles ensemble avant d'éclater de rire  
  
« Allez sers-toi ! Il y a forcement quelque chose à ta taille, sinon je referais quelques retouches. » Reprit Chloé.  
  
Valentin se mit à fouiller dans le placard où s'entassait sur des cintres et des commodes un nombre incalculable de vêtements. Chloé et BK le regardaient naviguer à vue au milieux de tout se déballage. Il les surprit en trouvant plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait parié la tenue qui lui conviendrait : un jean, un t-shirt et un pull assez large.  
  
« Ras le bol des magasins et des vêtements...Demain j'apporte une tenue de secours....Où est-ce que je peux me changer ?? »  
  
« Reste ici on va fermer la porte » Le rassura Chloé.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard il ressortait nettement plus à l'aise que dans la robe rouge. Mais il fut surpris par une exclamation qui devait dépassée les normes normales de sécurité en matière de pollution sonore.  
  
« WAAAAAAAAH !!! » Hurlait BK avec un air satisfait « Je sais !!J'ai trouv !! »  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda Valentin en se protégeant les tympans...  
  
« T'es pas aussi lente que je le croyais »Sourit Chlo « Alors ? Dis nous que Valentin confirme »  
  
« Stephen...C'est le nom d'un de tes héros préférés, non ??? » Lui demanda t- elle avec nervosité.  
  
« Oui »Avoua-t-il « Je me suis dit que ce serait facile de le retenir comme ça vu que cela à un lien avec le travail que nous faisons. »  
  
« Youpi ! » Commença-t-elle à dire en tournant autours de lui en bondissant « J'ai gagné mon pari ! »  
  
« Vous n'avez rien pari ! »Rappela-t-il.  
  
« Ben dans ce cas là tu nous dois un repas à toute les deux ! » Décida Rébecca en lui lançant un regard des plus suppliant.  
  
« Elle a raison »Assura Chlo « Demain, tu nous emmènes toutes au restaurant mexicain. Je suis sûre que cela fera plaisir à Carole ! »  
  
« Quoi ?! Mais je ne suis pas crésus, moi ! Et je n'ai pas... »  
  
« Tu comptes ne pas remplir ta parole ! » Demanda Chloé d'une voix sombre.  
  
« C'est même pas moi qui est dit ça... Je n'ai jamais dit être d'accord pour ce concours moi ! C'est BK ! »  
  
« Tu ne comptes pas honorer une dette d'honneur ? »Répéta la jeune femme en le fixant avec un regard qui se durcissait et qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre.  
  
« Heu...Si tu veux on pourrait demander à Carole une avance sur ton salaire » Tenta de lui proposer BK voyant que Chloé commençait à changer de caractère, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant.  
  
Voyant que la situation ne tournait pas à son avantage et que BK avait l'air de prendre la situation au sérieux il acquiesça. Chloé sembla se calmer et les laissa finalement sortir se chercher un déjeuner rapide.  
  
« Ouf ! Nous l'avons encor échappé belle avec Chloé...Moins je la vois mieux je me porte...Parfois elle peut être si ...déroutante et pour une broutille ! »  
  
« Je ne vous le fait pas dire !....d'un coup on aurait dit Hulk ! »  
  
« Bien trouvé la comparaison » Sourit BK « Dit, elle n'a pas découvert de quoi il était issue ton héros? »  
  
« Non, pourquoi ? »  
  
« Je vais chercher ...Je trouverais avant elle...Cette fois ! »  
  
« Vous êtes incorrigible!!!! »  
  
Il éclata de rire suivit de peu par Rébecca.  
  
Décidément la vie et le travail auprès de ces femmes n'étaient pas de tout repos mais en tout cas il était loin de trouver la vie ennuyeuse et pour cela finalement il n'aurait cédé sa place à personne et ce même pas pour tout l'or du monde.  
  
Fin de l'épisode ! Merci de l'avoir suivi et à bientôt  
  
Mano 


End file.
